


Strip You Bare

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: spnkink_meme, F/M, Genderbending, Making Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sibling Incest, Tender Dean, True Love, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean - Genderswap, oral sex, Sam gets turned into a girl through some kind of curse and Dean ends up eating "her" out.





	

Sam is stunningly gorgeous. She’s stripped down to nothing but her black garter belt, leaving her beautiful bare. Her breasts are lushes, nipples perky and sweet pink. Dean has made it his mission to drive his sister out of her mind. Her nipples look like cherries, and his mouth waters with the hunger to swipe his rough tongue along each small, pebbled nub. 

Dean's hands slide between Sam's creamy thighs, pushing her legs wider apart. He feels her shake as his palms brush over her warm skin in slow, steady movements, caressing her thighs sensually, feeling the muscles twitch under his palm. Sun kissed thighs spread wider around her brother's shoulders when Dean leans in, little whimpers of pleasure slip past her soft lips as Dean licks her clit.

He hums softly, nuzzles his cheek against her sex. Sam’s breath catches, her heart rocking like a jukebox as her brother licks her clit using the full length of his sandpaper rough tongue. He points his tongue and presses the tip between her folds, humming when he tastes her sweet juice. He goes to town, lapping soft and sweet at the dripping dew flower, circles her sex with the tip of his tongue, teasing, tasting, before he suckles kisses into the warm flesh. 

Sam's slim hips flutter and warmth tingles between her legs as Dean seals his lips around her wet pussy and suckles. She struggles not to tug too painfully on Dean’s hair while her fingers tangle in the spiky strands, but when Dean slides his tongue inside her, Sam gaps and trembles, pulling hard on Dean's hair. 

Her brother growls in pleasure, Dean has a hair pulling kink, the naughty boy, and the vibrations make Sam quiver and pull harder on his hair. Dean circles his tongue in figure eights, licking her out with a flick of his tongue, before slowing down to savor each slow, sweet caress. She tastes sweet, like strawberry's and sugar, and he eats her out with a wet wiggle of his skillful tongue, making her throw her head back and moan.

Sam shivers uncontrollably, feeling hot and cold at the same time; the heat flushing her cheeks. Her breasts are slick with sweat, soft and round, her nipples hard peaks as pleasure tingles through her body. She’s flushed and sweaty, warm slick gushes between her legs, helplessly squirming against the firm hold her brother has on her thighs. Her little nipples are drawn up tight, rosy pink buds throbbing in tune to the ache between her creamy thighs. A shock of pleasure stings her pink cunt as Dean's mouth seals against her sex, and when he closes his lips around her clit and suckles it burns her in the best way. 

Sam begins to squirm as the heat tingles between her legs, and Dean holds her hips to keep her still as he wiggles his tongue deep inside her dripping wet pussy. She can feel soft lips grazing her clit, she starts grinding her pussy against his mouth, getting wild as her moans become louder, and Dean grins because he knows she's getting close to creaming. 

Her back arches and her thighs tremble harder, Dean grins, all smug and cocky, and continues licking, flat broad stripes against her pussy. More slickness surges from her, tiny pearls which he catches upon his tongue. The tip of his tongue brush over her swollen clit and her tummy feels hot and quivering, she's tingling and shaking. 

Dean's fingers join his tongue, pumping steadily in and out, that wicked serpent tongue slicks between her folds and her pussy is clenching around his probing tongue. His fingers slide into her easily, he crooks them just so, tries to find that spot inside her that makes her arch up and cry out. 

He finds that spot and presses harshly within the sleek wetness of her body, causing a tremor to dances through her body. Dean hears her whimper, feels her shudder, eyes glazed with pleasure, chests heaving. Dean seals his lips around her sex and suckles, growling, letting his vibration and enthusiasm bring her off, and seconds later she comes with a squeal, tugging painfully on Dean's hair.

Dean soothes her through the pleasurable storm, licking her slowly as he tenderly rubs her thighs. She gasps and shakes, feeling the soothing touch of his hands on her thighs, coaxing the last few tingling aftershocks out of her. Resting his head on her thigh, Dean gazes up his sister with his freckled cheeks flushed and her lips lush and wet, watching her tremble as she moans his name, and he thinks Sam never looks as beautiful as she does tonight. 

Moments later, in the thrills of loving intimacy, is when Samantha feels most beautiful. Naked in his embrace, she’s shaken and her lips trembling as Dean thrusts deep inside her. “I love you, Sammy,” Dean whispers hotly against her ruby red lips, and she pulls back slightly to meet his gaze. He rolls his hips, bathing his soul in her soft moans. His jade green eyes twinkle with love and devotion, he presses soft kisses on her lips, cheeks; she gasps breathlessly, her heart racing with each and every shimmer of love twinkling in Dean's beautiful eyes. 

Dean palms Samantha’s cheeks as he rolls his hips upward, and he feels her wet pussy flutter around his cock as he slides in and out of her. She moans softly, her entire body is singing with pleasure, and he guides her towards his lips and kisses her tenderly as he brushes her curly long hair out of her face. The kiss is intimately sweet, not rushed or rough, only soft and loving, a beautiful angelic caress. He whispers as he cups each of her breasts in his hands, massages them gently. 

Samantha arches into the touch, moans softly. “Dean,” she whispers. “I love you.” She nuzzles his cheek, and when he nuzzles back, Samantha giggles as his prickly stubble tickles her rosy cheek. 

Dean is her soul mate and his heart beats only for her. Samantha can feel his love in every kiss and touch, and she hears it every time Dean whispers, “I love you, Sammy.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/6482.html?thread=2879826#t2879826)


End file.
